<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Cold by nywphadora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708083">So Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora'>nywphadora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Forbidden Love, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Era a festa de noivado das três irmãs Black, comentado por todos os sangues puros e jornalistas interessados. Andrômeda estaria prometida em casamento com um cara que nem sabia quem era, sendo que não conseguia tirar a Ted Tonks de sua cabeça.<br/>Todos sabemos com quem, no fim, ela termina. A questão é como ela escapou desse casamento arranjado, e qual foi a reação de Dolohov ao ser trocado por um nascido muggle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Black Tonks &amp; Ted Tonks, Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1975.</strong>
</p><p>Preto.</p><p>O vestido era preto.</p><p>Uma perfeita ironia, na opinião de Andrômeda.</p><p>Aquela festa não passava de mais uma das milhares de tradições encravadas no sangue Black. A festa de noivado das três irmãs seria no mesmo dia, e todas elas estavam com vestidos pretos, só mudando o estilo.</p><p>Narcisa e Bellatrix tiveram a liberdade de escolher os seus vestidos, além dos noivos. Enquanto que Andrômeda não teve liberdade para nem um, nem para outro. Já não tinha a mesma preferência que antes, desde que começou a mostrar que não aprovava aquela ideia de superioridade dos sangues puros.</p><p>Seus pais, no início, pensavam que era uma fase. Depois de um tempo, perceberam que essa “fase” não passaria. Arranjaram um noivado entre ela e Sirius, pensando que, como se davam bem, isso serviria para manter a pureza de sangue, mas Sirius fugiu de casa, cortando as relações com a família.</p><p>Desde então, os seus pais olhavam-na como se fosse uma bomba de relógio. Andrômeda sabia bem que Bellatrix enchia a boca para contar mentiras sobre ela, querendo ver o circo pegar fogo.</p><p>Narcisa e Bellatrix estavam prometidas em casamento há bastante tempo, mas a tradição dizia claramente que deveriam esperar Andrômeda noivar também, para poderem fazer a festa de noivado. Além do mais, Narcisa era a mais nova das três, e não seria bem visto pela sociedade se a filha caçula se casasse antes da filha do meio.</p><p>Andrômeda achava essa tradição muito estúpida, como tudo na pureza de sangue.</p><p>— O seu vestido está em cima da cama, Andrômeda — disse Druella, ao pé da escada, a postura rígida, como se estivesse falando com uma visita — Bellatrix irá te ajudar com a maquiagem. Coloque um salto!</p><p>A última coisa que ela queria era ver o rosto debochado de sua irmã mais velha.</p><p>Nunca se deram bem, ela sempre teve um vício particular em ver as pessoas sofrendo, quando Andrômeda corria para socorrê-las. Narcisa fazia jus ao seu nome, importava-se somente quando as coisas lhe diziam respeito.</p><p>— Esse salto ficará bom em você — Narcisa entrou no quarto, sem olhá-la nos olhos.</p><p>— Obrigada — disse Andrômeda, sentindo-se triste por não ser mais “digna” do carinho da irmã mais nova, a quem sempre sentiu uma necessidade de proteção.</p><p>— Você deveria fazer alguns cachos em seu cabelo, mas soltos. Ficaria lindo! — ela acrescentou, deixando os sapatos ao pé da cama, e saindo, sem dizer mais nada.</p><p>Estando ali, olhando fixamente para o vestido, sem vontade alguma de se mover, ela nunca sentiu tanta falta de sua infância. Saudade de ter uma família mais carinhosa, que não se importasse tanto com o que as outras pessoas pensavam... E, principalmente, uma família que a permitisse escolher por quem se casar.</p><p>— Vamos logo com isso!</p><p>Ela virou-se para ver a Bellatrix, toda pronta. Ela conseguia arrumar-se perfeitamente em poucos minutos, uma habilidade não adquirida por Narcisa, que demorava horas para passar um rímel.</p><p>Andrômeda sentou-se no baú, que ficava na frente de sua cama dossel (como em Hogwarts), vendo como Bellatrix pegava a caixa de maquiagem, sem vontade, só esperando pelo momento em que começaria a ser importunada pela irmã.</p><p>Não precisou esperar muito tempo.</p><p>— Se nossos pais soubessem por quem você se apaixonou... — Bellatrix fez uma cara de desgosto — Eles já estão recorrendo ao casamento, desesperados para ver se você toma jeito. Só que você não tem mais jeito! Apaixonou-se por aquele sangue ruim da Hufflepuff. E você acha que ninguém sabe? Se os nossos pais soubessem sobre esse romance, nem o casamento te salvaria. A nossa família estaria na lama por gerações.</p><p>Ela afastou-se da irmã, colocando a tampa no batom, e jogando de volta na caixa de maquiagem.</p><p>— Mas você não se importa com isso, não é mesmo? — ela deu um sorriso debochado, as mãos na cintura, antes de sair do quarto.</p><p>— Parei de me importar com pessoas que não dariam um fio de cabelo por mim — murmurou Andrômeda.</p><p>Doía dizer aquilo, doía muito a realidade de que ninguém morreria por ela.</p><p>“Ted morreria” sua consciência disse, e ela sorriu, ao lembrar-se dele.</p><p>Esfregou as mãos nas coxas, olhando ao redor.</p><p>Aquela seria a sua última noite na casa dos Rosier-Black.</p><hr/><p>— Narcisa, desça de uma vez! — Druella já estava impaciente.</p><p>Seu olhar voltou-se para Andrômeda e Bellatrix, ao seu lado. Bellatrix mostrava-se indiferente, enquanto Andrômeda evitava ficar no foco de irritação da mãe.</p><p>— Os convidados já vão chegar! — Druella reclamou, passando a mão na testa.</p><p>Como toda sangue pura, a perfeição era essencial na hora de realizar uma festa em sua casa. Qualquer fracasso, e todas as colunas sociais falariam daquilo por semanas. Andrômeda já tinha garantido que o seu escândalo seria na calada da noite, discretamente.</p><p>Por fim, Narcisa dignou-se a aparecer. Os convidados chegavam, e a festa começou. Narcisa, Andrômeda e Bellatrix permaneceram sentadas, não tinham permissão para dançar com qualquer pessoa, pelo menos até que seus pretendentes chegassem e dessem a permissão para isso.</p><p>O que Andrômeda mais queria era que seu primo estivesse lá, mas, se viesse, seria barrado, e Walburga Black (que estava ali com seu marido e filho) faria um enorme escândalo.</p><p>Ela não era uma mulher muito discreta.</p><p>Com toda a certeza, era a Black menos elegante desde muitos séculos na família.</p><p>E o que Druella menos precisava era que um escândalo acabasse com a festa de noivado de suas três filhas.</p><p>— Druella, querida! — Walburga aproximou-se, cumprimentando-a — É uma pena que não tenha tido herdeiros homens. Sorte a nossa que o meu Regulus irá continuar com o sobrenome da família.</p><p>Druella apenas sorria, embora fosse evidente a sua vontade de acabar com aquela mulher. Cumprimentou a Regulus e Órion, logo passando esse dever às suas filhas.</p><p>De longe, Andrômeda pôde ver como Cygnus conversava com os pais dos noivos.</p><p>Foi salva de cumprimentar a Walburga, quando sua mãe ressurgiu.</p><p>— Com licença, senhores — ela acenou com a cabeça, antes de puxar a Bellatrix e Narcisa pelo braço, indicando que Andrômeda as seguisse — Está na hora da dança.</p><p>— Conhece Antonin Dolohov, certo? — Bellatrix murmurou-lhe, dando um sorriso debochado.</p><p>Andrômeda logo descobriu o motivo, estacando no meio do caminho. Sua mãe não demorou a largar os braços de Narcisa e Bellatrix, fazendo um esforço descomunal para tocar o braço da filha e puxa-la. Isso só fez com que ela se perguntasse se ela já não sabia sobre Ted, ao contrário do que Bellatrix deu a entender.</p><p>— Comporte-se! — Druella disse, entredentes, com um sorriso forçado, antes de empurrá-la na direção do noivo.</p><p>Todos pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo, exceto Walburga, para ver as irmãs dançando. Apesar de não ter o melhor equilíbrio do mundo, Andrômeda foi obrigada desde cedo a saber dançar, além das aulas de etiqueta e piano. Bellatrix nunca teve paciência para nenhuma dessas coisas, sempre torcendo o nariz, preferia aprender as artes das trevas do que aquelas “inutilidades”.</p><p>Narcisa amava tudo aquilo, e Andrômeda também, mas tudo sempre acabava em desastre, para desespero de Druella, que acreditava que nunca conseguiria um noivo decente para a filha.</p><p>“Parece que ela conseguiu” pensou Andrômeda, enquanto a música começou.</p><p>Aos poucos, o foco foi desviando-se dos três casais, e outros começaram a dançar, ao redor deles.</p><p>— Está linda! — a voz de Dolohov fez com que ela tivesse desagradáveis calafrios.</p><p>— Obrigada — respondeu, grosseiramente.</p><p>Foi obrigada a dançar por apenas mais alguns minutos, mas era como se estivesse ali a noite inteira. Assim que teve a oportunidade, desvencilhou-se do Death Eater, indo para o lado de fora, tomar um ar.</p><p>
  <em>You can’t hear me cry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>See my dreams all die</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From where you’re standing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>on your own</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s so quiet here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I feel so cold</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This house no longer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feels like home</em>
</p><p>Uma voz masculina interrompeu a sua apreciação pela letra da música, que tocava do lado de dentro.</p><p>— Se você procurar em fontes muggles, você nunca encontrará algo sobre a vida de Ben Cocks, já que ele é um bruxo.</p><p>Andrômeda virou-se, rapidamente, um sorriso estendendo-se pelo seu rosto.</p><p>— Sirius! — ela disse, abraçando-o — O que... Como conseguiu entrar?</p><p>— Sou um traidor, mas ainda um Black — ele respondeu, sorrindo levemente — Desconfiei que estaria passando maus bocados. O que planeja? Bancar a Cinderela e fugir depois da meia noite? Não esqueça o sapatinho de cristal!</p><p>— Idiota! — ela riu, pensando que ninguém além deles entenderia essa referência.</p><p>Afastando-se, ela caiu em si.</p><p>— Não deveria estar aqui! — ela disse, preocupada — Walburga vai causar um estardalhaço.</p><p>— Perfeito para que você escape! — ele deu de ombros — Sabe... Você terá que enfrentar os seus pais mais cedo ou mais tarde...</p><p>— Não, eu não terei — ela respondeu — Você não precisou. Entenderão que eu fiz por vontade própria, e serei queimada da árvore. A vergonha da família.</p><p>— Não tome o mérito somente para você — ele retrucou.</p><p>Dando uma piscadela, o garoto entrou no salão de festa, com uma calmaria assustadora. Depois do escândalo, sua mãe nunca mais iria olhar na sua cara. Ela foi correndo para as escadas, sabendo que todos os olhares estavam voltados para o novo “convidado”.</p><p>— Você? — a voz de Walburga vociferou, Andrômeda já estava no andar de cima.</p><p>Não tinha muito tempo. Ela foi correndo para o seu quarto, agradecendo o fato de já ter feito as malas. Abriu o armário, pegando-as, diminuiu-as com um feitiço, e as colocou no bolso de um casaco, que logo jogou por cima do vestido, abrigando-se.</p><p>Saindo pelo jardim principal, livre como nunca se sentiu antes. Ela não sabia que estava observada por aquele que, a partir daquele dia, prometeu vingança.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1998.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>— Eu sinto muito, senhora! — apesar de suas palavras, o funcionário do ministério não demonstrava qualquer sentimento, ao dar a notícia da morte de seu marido.</em>
</p><p>— Eu sinto muito, senhora! — dessa vez, as palavras eram verdadeiras, ditas por Kingsley.</p><p>Andrômeda sentiu o seu mundo desmoronar.</p><p>— Quem os matou? — ela perguntou, sentindo a total necessidade de saber os nomes.</p><p>— Bellatrix Lestrange, e Dolohov — respondeu Kingsley.</p><p>Bellatrix. O sangue de seu sangue. A sua irmã.</p><p>— Andy... — Narcisa sentou-se ao seu lado, como se estivesse com medo de sua reação — Eu...</p><p>A castanha fechou os olhos, fazendo com que as lágrimas penduradas caíssem bruscamente.</p><p>E Dolohov.</p><p>Aquele desgraçado que tentou tirar-lhe a sua liberdade.</p><p>Aquele desgraçado que, ela tinha total certeza disso, matou ao seu marido.</p><p>Agora, matou ao seu genro. Mesmo sendo lobisomem, Andrômeda nunca teve algo contra ele. Além do mais, era pai de seu neto, que agora estava órfão por causa das duas pessoas que ela mais odiava na sua vida.</p><p>Nunca gostou de ter sentimentos ruins em relação à sua irmã. Mesmo quando ela matava a alguém, sempre tentou encontrar uma explicação para as suas ações, culpando a sua família psicótica pela pureza de sangue.</p><p>A questão era que não tinha explicação para o que ela fazia. Ela matava porque gostava, tentou matar a sua filha diversas vezes, mesmo sendo sua sobrinha, sem importar-se com isso. Matou a Sirius, sem pensar duas vezes.</p><p>— Você não é má, Cisa — disse Andrômeda, ainda de olhos fechados — Você apenas... Pensa em você mesma em primeiro lugar. Sei que nunca me odiou, isso era o que me confortava.</p><p>— Eu tento acreditar que os sangues puros são melhores, mas... — ela negou com a cabeça, embora a irmã não pudesse vê-la — Eu tinha medo de nossos pais. Sei que papai nunca ousou pegar um cinto para nos bater, como outros pais faziam, mas... Eu tinha medo de que eles deixassem de me amar, como fizeram contigo.</p><p>— Você nunca tentou matar a minha filha, o meu marido ou meu genro — disse Andrômeda, passando as mãos por cima dos olhos, antes de abri-los — Isso esclarece tudo. De nada adianta falar de “eu devia”, quando essas coisas já se passaram. A justiça foi feita. Eles estão mortos e, em respeito a você, não falarei exatamente o que estou pensando em relação à <em>sua </em>irmã nesse momento.</p><p>— Quando Draco foi encarregado da missão de matar Dumbledore, ela foi a primeira a apoiar essa ideia — disse Narcisa — Se ela fosse capaz de mata-lo... Eu estaria na mesma situação que você.</p><p>— Dolohov conseguiu o que queria. Ele destruiu a minha vida.</p><p>— Não, você ainda tem a Teddy. Nem tudo está perdido.</p><p>
  <em>You cause my heart to bleed and</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You still owe me a reason</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cause I can’t figure out why</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>